Genie
by xXXAngelForeverxXX
Summary: Sasuke is in Egypt due to his parents need to excavate another pyramid. But this pyramid isn't any other pyramid. This pyramid belongs to a very young king who died young very mysteriously. Just who is this king? Sasuke looked inside the coffin but found no mummy. Instead he found a…gold oil lamp. Sasuke raised his eyebrow as he picked up the golden oil lamp and held it in his hand
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The boy stood angrily inside the pyramid while his parents were evacuating. He was tried, sweaty, and above all very homesick. The boy was currently in Egypt due to his parents need to evacuate another pyramid. The boy's dark hair was matted down on his forehead, his shirt was clinging to his chest, and his pale skin was now turning a twinge of pink.

"Sasuke come look at this beautiful crown!" the boy's mother said.

Sasuke took after his mother a lot. They both had long beautiful dark hair, piercing dark eyes, and sharp features. The boy walked to his mother as she examined a heavy gold crown. His mother laid the crown over her son's head and raised her camera up to her eyes.

"Smile my dear," the boy's mother said as Sasuke barely smiled.

Sasuke's mother took the picture and grinned as she looked at it.

"This will totally go in the photo album when we go home," the boy's mother said as she took the crown off of her son's head.

"And when are we going to go home?" Sasuke asked as his mother thought for an answer.

Sasuke's mother knew that her son wasn't happy in Egypt. She knew that her son longed for home, his friends, and most of all the cold. She pulled her son into a hug and kissed the top of his head. But in secret she had a really big surprise for her Sasuke.

"Just please try to enjoy yourself in Egypt while you're here," the boy's mother said as Sasuke frowned.

"I'll try," Sasuke said as his mother smiled.

"Why don't you have a look around the pyramid? Perhaps you'll find a mummy," the boy's mother said as she handed her son a flashlight. "Just don't go too far. And be very careful. The locals are saying that curses have been placed all over the pyramid."

"Scary," Sasuke said sarcastically as his mother ruffled his hair.

Sasuke walked further into the pyramid and went into a dark corridor. He turned on the flashlight that his mother gave to him and beamed it around the dark corridor. His shadow danced around the corridor as he walked further into the passageway. The boy took a left turn and beamed the flashlight around the corridor walls. There were paintings on the walls of a boy around his age. The paintings were very strange and creepy.

The boy in the paintings was shown as a half human and half beast. In the next painting the boy was shown being captured and tied down to a stone slab. Priests were gathered around the stone slab chanting while a warrior raised a knife above the boy's chest. Sasuke looked away from the paintings on the wall and decided to continue his search for something less gruesome.

The dark haired teenager leaned against the wall as he raised his water bottle up to his pale dry lips. The boy tilted his head up and put the water bottle up his lips. Cold water flowed from the water bottle and down his throat as he drank.

_Creak._

Sasuke stopped drinking and looked around as he heard something cracking. The water bottle fell from his hands as the wall he was leaning against gave away and he fell into a secret chamber. Sasuke got up from the ground and rubbed the back of his head in pain. The boy picked up the flashlight and shined it around the chamber in awe. Massive amounts of gold were laid around everywhere! Gold statues, crowns, swords, shields, etc. scattered the chamber. But the boy's awe was taken away as he saw a gold coffin.

Sasuke slowly walked towards the coffin and stared down at it. The coffin was beautiful but what lay inside probably wasn't. The boy put the flashlight down and pushed the coffin's lid open. Suddenly a painful howl erupted and echoed in the air. Sasuke grabbed the flashlight and shined it around the chamber but found nothing out of the ordinary yet. The boy looked inside the coffin but found no mummy. Instead he found a…gold oil lamp.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow as he picked up the golden oil lamp and held it his hand. The boy was instantly reminded of the classic fairy tale Aladdin. Was this some type of a joke? Sasuke froze dead in his tracks as he heard someone crying painfully. The boy turned around and shined the flashlight around the chamber once again but found no one. But yet the sobbing was still there and it was getting louder and more painful every passing second.

Sasuke shoved the oil lamp in his bag and immediately ran out of the chamber. The boy instantly retraced his tracks and ran to his mother.

"Sasuke what's the matter?" the boy's mother asked.

"I found a chamber," Sasuke said as his mother delighted.

"Oh how wonderful Sasuke! Did you find a mummy?" the boy's mother asked.

"No," Sasuke said.

"That's strange," Sasuke's mother said as her expression changed. "I told your father about your moodiness and grumpiness."

"Why would you do that mother?" Sasuke asked clearly annoyed.

"So you don't want to go home to your brother?" the boy's mother asked as Sasuke pulled his mother into a hug. "Aw Sasuke!"

"Mom you're the best!" Sasuke said happily as his father walked into the pyramid.

"Son what about my hug?" the boy's father asked as Sasuke strangely looked at his father.

Sasuke was pulled into his father's arms and was forced to awkwardly hug his father. The boy's father soon released his son from their bear hug and looked at his son proudly. The boy's father never looked at his youngest son as he did right now. He never noticed how his little Sasuke grew from a tiny boy into a well-muscled toned boy. But now that his son was leaving him and going back home he noticed all the changes in his son.

"When can I leave father?" Sasuke asked.

"You can leave right now if you want son," the boy's father said as Sasuke grinned.

"May I please leave then?" Sasuke asked as his parents nodded.

"Sasuke your father and I know that you're not happy here. So we're going to let you go back home," the boy's mother said as she kissed her son's forehead. "I'm going to miss you sweetheart."

The boy's mother looked at her son and realized that her baby wasn't a baby anymore. Her youngest son was growing up right before her eyes. The boy's mother sighed and pulled her son into a hug again.

"Mother please I'm not deserting you. I'm just going back home," Sasuke said as his mother released him.

"Son the private jet is ready for you," the boy's father said as Sasuke was escorted out of the pyramid and into his father's business jet.

_2 Hours Later._

It was night outside and Sasuke was asleep inside the air conditioned jet. A hateful stare was directed at Sasuke. A young boy around the age of Sasuke was peering down at the sleeping boy. The stranger was dressed in gold from head to toe. The stranger wore a white gown with pointy toed sandals. A crown was on the stranger's head, gold wrist cuffs were around the stranger's wrists, and a gold neck cuff was around the stranger's throat. A thick gold chain connected from the stranger's gold wrist cuffs and was connected to the stranger's gold neck cuff.

The stranger's gold painted lips curled into a frown as he disappeared as Sasuke awoke from his sleep.

"Mr. Uchiha we have arrived at Konoha," the pilot said as Sasuke grinned.

* * *

_"I know you lovely people are probably like who is this stranger all dressed up in gold? Guess! I know that you know who this strange boy is! Does a certain blondie come in mind? I know a few things are left unsaid and unexplained but I will explain soon." AngelForever. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sasuke sat on his bed with the oil lamp that he had found inside the coffin. He was home in Konoha again and never felt any happier. His older brother had picked him up from the airport and had showered him with hugs and kisses. Currently his brother was asleep and Sasuke was safe from the suffocating hugs, cheek pinching, and kisses.

Sasuke ran his hand through his wet hair as he looked confusedly at the oil lamp. He had tried so many times to open the lamp but his attempts were useless. Sasuke ran his finger down the engraved patterns on the oil lamp as he thought about what was so important about the lamp.

Suddenly the lamp flew out of his hands and hung in midair glowing brightly. Sasuke watched in horror as the lamp transformed into a boy around his age. The strange boy stood in the middle of Sasuke's bedroom staring at Sasuke with angry icy blue eyes.

"How dare you steal me from my resting place?" the boy said as his gold painted lips curled into a frown.

Sasuke stared at the boy who was covered in gold from head to toe. He wore a white gown, pointy toed sandals, a crown on his head, and strange jewelry. The boy had on wrist cuffs on both of his wrists that had a thick chain connecting from his wrist cuffs to his neck cuff. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and an angry aura radiating from him.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked as the stranger looked even more pissed off.

"I used to be the ruler of Uzushiogakure, a village that has disappeared due to war. But I wouldn't expect you to know that thief!" the boy said.

"I am no thief," Sasuke said as the boy laughed.

"You're no thief! Quit deluding yourself of such thoughts. Many people come from all over the world to steal me so their wishes can be granted. And you're one of them!" the boy shouted. "Then they forget who I used to be and my title. And then they expect me to be their slave and grant their wishes. You're no different from them!"

"Wishes? How can you grant wishes?" Sasuke asked the boy.

"I'm a genie," the boy said as Sasuke grinned. "But don't you dare address me by 'genie'."

"Why not?" Sasuke asked.

"I have a name!" the boy shouted. "Call me Naruto."

Sasuke watched as Naruto bowed to him angrily. Sasuke raised his eyebrow as the boy looked at him with piercing stare.

"So tell me your filthy wishes master," Naruto said.

"Filthy?" Sasuke asked. "What makes you think that my wishes are filthy?"

"You're no different than those young men making me grant their nasty and perverted wishes master," Naruto said angrily.

"Why are you calling me master?" Sasuke asked as Naruto's face turned red with rage.

"I am a slave to people's wishes. Whoever has taken my lamp is my master. You took my lamp therefore you're my master," Naruto said as Sasuke grinned again.

"So you will do whatever I ask of you?" Sasuke asked.

"No I will not and I cannot. My only job is to grant your wishes," Naruto said.

"Why are you so angry?" Sasuke said as the boy hands balled into fists.

"My only job is to grant your wishes not to explain my emotions master," Naruto said.

"How many wishes can I get?" Sasuke asked.

"As many as your heart desires master," Naruto said. "What are your wishes?"

"I have none," Sasuke said.

"You lie master," Naruto said as he walked up to Sasuke. "Let me tell you a warning. If you lose my lamp and another person takes a hold of my lamp. They will become my master. So do your best to keep me safe if you want wishes for the rest of your life."

Naruto wrapped his fingers around Sasuke's wrist as Sasuke stared up at Naruto in surprised. The boy started glowing again and transformed into a lamp that hovered into Sasuke's hands. Sasuke held the lamp as he heard the same painful sobbing that he heard in the pyramid. That was Naruto crying! The paintings on the walls of the pyramid were of Naruto. Sasuke placed the lamp down on his bed as it shook violently. He finally understood why Naruto was so angry. The genie was a king that had been captured, killed, and forced to bow down to peasants. What king would want to bow down to non-royalty? Sasuke understood the other boy's anger and pain but that didn't mean he cared.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Naruto walked around Sasuke's bedroom looking at pictures of his master and another boy that resembled his master a lot. Naruto picked up a picture and stared down at it. It was picture of his master and another boy swimming.

"I see you're awake," Sasuke said as he sat up in his bed.

"I never sleep master," Naruto said. "Is he your brother?"

"Yes," Sasuke said.

"I've always wondered what it was like to have a sibling," Naruto said as he placed the picture down on the desk again.

"You're better off without siblings," Sasuke said.

"That's true. You would get the throne right away," Naruto said. "I still don't know your name yet master."

"It's Sasuke," Sasuke said.

Sasuke noticed that his genie wasn't as angry like yesterday. Naruto was rather peaceful and in a trance like state. The golden haired boy was moving around Sasuke gracefully and taking in the new environment.

"Everything has changed so much since my death. What year is it master?" Naruto asked.

"2014," Sasuke said.

"Wow! It has been so many years since 1340," Naruto said as he stared out of Sasuke's window.

"_He's has been dead for that many years!" _Sasuke thought.

"Little brother!" Itachi shouted from the hallway. "Mr. Orochimaru is here!"

"Shit!" Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto into the closet with himself and shut the door.

"Get your-"Sasuke put his hand over Naruto's mouth and heard his bedroom door opening.

"Sasuke? Where are you?" Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, said. "Mr. Orochimaru I'm so sorry. I think my little brother is deciding to skip his tutoring lessons again."

Naruto squirmed against Sasuke but Sasuke's held the genie firmly in his grip. Sasuke grinned as he stared into Naruto's icy angry blue eyes. The genie was getting pissed off every passing second.

"Such a pity I was hoping to see my brightest pupil," Orochimaru said as Sasuke heard his bedroom door shut.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and took his hand off of his genie's mouth. The genie's hands balled into fists as his face flushed violently red.

"How dare you put your hands on me in such a manner?" Naruto said as Sasuke walked out of his closet with his angry genie trailing after him. "You're no different than those thieves! You think that you have the right to push me around just because I call you master!"

"Why do you always get so angry?" Sasuke asked as he grinned.

"You disgust me master!" Naruto shouted as he put his hands on Sasuke's shoulder.

The genie started glowing and transformed into a lamp that floated into his master's hands. Sasuke sighed and put the lamp into his closet and went to get ready for his day of skipping lessons and hiding from his over obsessive brother.

* * *

"Hey sexy baby. *Holds out a rose.* Wanna go out?" AngelForever. "JUST KIDDING! Anyway lovely people tell me what you think."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sasuke grinned as he locked his closet door from the outside and walked out of his bedroom. His genie was locked inside his closet basically being held prisoner, which didn't bother the young master at all. The boy looked both ways in the hallway and immediately ran down the grand stair case. He was trying not to run into his older brother or his creepy ass private tutor. Just as Sasuke reached the front double doors and turned the door knob a loud siren went off. Sasuke cursed under his breath and flung open the manor's doors. He pulled his car keys out of his pocket and ran out of the manor to his black BMW convertible.

Sasuke got inside his convertible and started the engine. He placed his fingers around the steering wheel and pulled out of the driveway sharply and drove away. Sasuke grinned as he turned up his music and opened the sunroof. No matter how many times his brother tried to make Sasuke attend his tutoring lessons it never worked. The boy just found and came up with clever ways of sneaking out of his manor. And now with a genie at his hands sneaking out of the manor will be even easier.

Sasuke pulled up to his friend's house and honked his horn. A minute later a boy with long, dark, shiny hair came running out of the front door and into Sasuke's convertible.

"Where are we going?" Neji asked.

"Fucking anywhere," the young master said as his friend smirked.

"Want to go hit it up with the girls?" his friend asked as Sasuke grinned.

"Sure," Sasuke said as he started driving again.

"Are you going to tell me how Egypt was?" Neji asked.

"How do you imagine Egypt to be?" Sasuke said as his friend laughed.

"Hot, dry, and sweaty," Neji said.

"That's exactly how it was," Sasuke said.

"Did you find mummies?' Neji asked.

"No," Sasuke said.

"_I did find a bipolar genie. But I won't tell you that Neji," _Sasuke thought.

* * *

Naruto stood in the closet in total anger. He was locked inside the tiny dark room with no idea of how to get out. The genie tried many times to turn the door knob but he couldn't get it to open. Naruto frowned and held his palm out in front of him as a ball of light swirled in his palm.

The genie looked into the swirling ball of light and saw his master driving with a friend. Naruto's hand formed into a fist as the ball of light disappeared.

"_Bastard! He left me in here and went out to have fun himself," _Naruto thought.

Suddenly an idea came into the genie's mind.

"_I can always break the door open," _Naruto thought.

* * *

Sasuke parked his convertible in the parking lot and stepped out. The young master and his friend were in the park to meet Sakura and Karin, also friends of his. Sasuke locked his convertible and began walking along side with Neji. The two boys quickly found Sakura and Karin sitting at a picnic table talking.

The two girls immediately delighted as they saw Sasuke. Sakura immediately got up and flung her arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Sasuke I missed you so much! How was Egypt? Did you have fun?" Sakura asked as she released Sasuke from her hug.

"It was okay," Sasuke said as he took a step back from Sakura.

"Don't even bother asking him how his trip was. He won't give you any answers or details," Neji said as Sasuke grinned.

"So true," Karin said as she rolled her eyes.

The four friends sat down at the picnic table and continued their chatter. Expect Sasuke's mood immediately changed from happy to pissed off. His head felt like it was going to burst open! The young master kept hearing some high pitched noise every few minutes. Sasuke laid his head down on the table and closed his eyes as he felt fingers run through his hair.

"Sasuke is moody again," Neji said as he heard Karin snicker.

A few minutes went by and Sasuke was near to falling asleep. Neji pulled the young master into his arms and let his friend fall asleep.

"I wonder what's up with Sasuke," Karin said as she sipped her lemonade.

"Geniuses always get headaches," Neji said as Karin frowned.

"Sasuke is an Uchiha of course he's a genius," Sakura said as Karin waved her hand and deepen her frown.

"You're just saying that because you like him," Karin said as Sakura blushed.

"Shut up!" Sakura said harshly as Karin rolled her eyes.

* * *

Naruto looked at the closet's door that was currently lying on the ground and smirked. He had blown the door off its hinges in anger. The genie had anger problems and knew he could never get control his rage. But he also knew that he didn't have to. Because after all royalty never control their rage. It's their people jobs to keep royalty in peace and happiness. He was taught since he was a little boy.

Suddenly a thought dawned upon the genie.

"_I forgot to tell my master about the separation effects. Well that's his problem now," _Naruto thought as he shrugged and peaked outside of his master's bedroom. _"Poor Sasuke is probably having one major headache."_

Naruto walked through the dimly lit hallway and into a large room filled with art. The genie closed the door behind him and looked around. The room was filled with paintings of sunsets, people, flowers, etc. The boy picked up a paint brush and looked at the blank canvas.

"_I wonder what I should paint," _the genie thought. _"I know! I should paint my lamp!"_

The young genie poured golden paint on the pallet and began his painting. The boy left the world around him and entered a world of peace and artistry. He forgot about his master, his pyramid, and of being royalty. The canvas was being painted every shade of gold, yellow, and orange there was. The genie took a step back to admire his work. The boy nodded and started working again on the painting. Soon the entire canvas was covered with bright shades of gold, yellow, and orange. And in the middle of the canvas was the lamp.

"_Beautiful! Perfect!"_ Naruto thought. _"Now all I have to do is to let my painting dry."_

The genie rocked back and forth on his feet as he admired his painting in peace. But the peace was suddenly gone as he heard a car screeching into the driveway. The genie ran to the window and looked out to see his master angrily staggering out of the convertible.

"_I wonder how his head feels," _the genie thought with a smile. But then felt guilty for being happy of the pain his master was feeling. _"Being locked in the closet is nothing compared to the separation effect_. _I guess I shouldn't be so happy."_

* * *

The young master staggered into the manor with his fingers curled in his hair and pain pulsing through his head. All the boy wanted to do was to lay down in his bed with some aspirin and fall asleep. But he realized that sleep was going to have to wait because his brother stood at the stairs glaring at him.

"Where were you this morning Sasuke?" Itachi said he walked up to his little brother.

"I don't want to deal with you right now, Itachi," the young master said as he gently shoved his brother out of his way.

"What's the matter with you? Why are you holding your head like that? Don't tell me you got into another fight." Itachi said with a frown.

"I didn't get into another fight. And I was here in the morning. I was just hiding from you and Orochimaru. Now excuse me while I go to my bedroom," Sasuke said as Itachi grabbed the young master's arm.

"I'm your older brother Sasuke. And I care about. Have you been drinking and doing drugs?" Itachi asked as the young master growled.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't do drugs nor do I drink," the young master said as he walked upstairs.

"Then can you explain your major headache?" Itachi asked with a smile.

"No I can't. Now bye Itachi," the young master said as he entered his bedroom.

Sasuke let his hand drop from his hair and stared opened mouthed at his closet door that was lying on the floor. The boy clearly forgot about the genie. Suddenly a golden swirl appeared in front of him and materialized into his genie.

"That's what you get for locking me in the closet!" Naruto said with a pout.

"I totally forgot you," Sasuke said as Naruto frowned.

"How could you? I didn't forget about you!" Naruto said as Sasuke collapsed on the bed.

"I'm sorry but right now I have a major headache so I can't argue," Sasuke said as Naruto sat down beside his master.

"Don't worry. Your headache will go away soon," Naruto said.

"How can you be so sure?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I know why you have it," Naruto said as he ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair.

"And why is that?" Sasuke said.

"The separation effect! If you are too far away from me you'll get a major headache. It's one of the crazy rules. And it was probably made so that a master will never forget about their genie," Naruto said.

"You never told me how you got turned into a genie," Sasuke said as Naruto looked away.

"It's a long story," the genie said.

The young master decided that he shouldn't say anything else. The genie clearly didn't want to speak about how he was turned into what he is. The young master looked up and stared into his genie's eyes and realized that he had someone that no one else had. But then again he also had something that no one else had either.

The young master wanted to know more about his exotic genie and decided to question the genie on his previous masters.

"How were your past masters like Naruto?" Sasuke asked as Naruto's eyes widened.

"My masters were all different. Some were nice, some were cruel, and some just didn't care," Naruto said.

"Did you like your masters?" Sasuke asked as Naruto sighed.

"I loved them all equally if you must know," Naruto said as he looked away from Sasuke.

"Why? Why would you care so much about your master? You're immortal," Sasuke asked as Naruto frowned.

"I can't tell you that," Naruto said strongly.

"Why can't you?" Sasuke asked.

"I just can't!" Naruto said as he transformed into a lamp and floated into Sasuke's arms.

"_Damn way too emotional," _Sasuke thought as he held the lamp in his hands and fell asleep.

* * *

_"LOLS so what do you guys think? I hoped you lovely people liked it. Have a wonderful day. Spread some love." -AngelForever._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Naruto sat on the window seat as he watched his master sleep. The genie couldn't stop thinking about the questions his master asked.

_Why would you care so much about your master? You're immortal._

The young genie stared out the window as he thought about the question. Naruto knew the answer to the question but he couldn't tell Sasuke. More like he didn't want to tell Sasuke. The answer would ruin the young master. Like it ruined so many previous masters the genie had before Sasuke.

But the young genie had a feeling that Sasuke was somewhat different than all the masters he had. His current master wasn't cruel, abusive, naïve, selfish, greedy, or childish. Sasuke was just…different. It was like his master didn't care he was genie. So far his master hasn't even asked for a wish which really surprised Naruto. But instead his master was asking…

"_Instead he's asking about me," _the genie thought with an unpleasant feeling.

"Naruto?"

The young genie looked up and saw his master leaning against pillows staring at him. Dark eyes pierced the young genie curiously as he walked over to his master. Naruto slightly bowed as icy blue eyes met dark ebony eyes.

"Can I help you with something?" Naruto asked as Sasuke grabbed the chains that were connected from the genie's wrist cuffs to his neck cuff.

"What are these for?" Sasuke asked as he pulled the chains.

"Nothing!" Naruto cried out as he squeezed his eyes shut. "Stop!"

The young master let go of the chains as he saw his genie becoming agitated. The genie frowned and took a step back from his master.

The young master didn't understand why the genie was so secretive and mysterious. The distrust kind of offended and pained the young master while the master's curiosity made the genie feel uncomfortable.

"Why do you distrust me?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto's frown deepened as he looked away from Sasuke. The genie was scared to let Sasuke in. Being a slave to people's wishes the genie knew how cruel a human can get especially when given immortality. But the genie sighed and met Sasuke's eyes with a terrified expression.

"You're immortal now," Naruto said silently.

"What?" Sasuke said.

"Anyone who is my master becomes immortal because I am immortal. But if they lose my lamp their immortality goes away and they turn mortal again," Naruto said as Sasuke grinned.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke asked as Naruto glared.

"My previous masters went insane with immortality. They became cruel and heartless! I just thought that you would be the same and maybe I'm not wrong. Because all my masters were the same! Why should you be any different?" Naruto said angrily through sobs. "These chains on me that you were asking about are not ordinary chains. They will break if…if…"

"If what?" Sasuke asked as he hugged the sobbing genie.

"If my master truly cares about me," Naruto said.

"Have they ever been broken?" the young master asked.

"Never," the genie said as he transformed into a lamp and floated into his master's hands.

Sasuke held the lamp as he heard muffled sobbing. He finally understood the secrecy and anger. And now he did care. The love the genie gave to his masters even though they were cruel was hope that they would change their ways. But not one of them did.

"_I promise you I won't go crazy," _ the young master thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"_Is it my fault that I became the way I am? It could be. I was a self-absorbed, cruel, and a power hungry king. Maybe I needed to be taught a lesson. Maybe I did deserve to be the way I am. I needed to see through a peasant's eye. I needed to see myself!_

_The cruel masters that I had, I was them! They used and abused me just like I used and abused the peasants. And yet the peasants still loved me just like how I still loved my masters. I needed to see and experience what I bestowed upon others. So I was cursed by my elders._

_Please forgive me." _the genie thought.

* * *

The young master ran a hand through his wet hair as he looked at himself in the mirror. But he wasn't really looking at himself instead he was thinking about what his genie told him.

"_You're Immortal Now."_

The boy was happy about being immortal but then again he wasn't. He was becoming a little hesitant about being immortal now that he thought through everything. And what about his family and friends? He would see them age and wither away and he would still remain the same. What would they think? And what if they found out about Naruto?

The young master broke away from his thoughts and looked at the lamp sitting on his bed. It had been two days since Naruto came out of the lamp. The young master walked over to his bed and picked up the lamp.

"Naruto please come out," the young master said but the lamped remained dormant.

Sasuke frowned and rolled his eyes. He has been asking for his genie to come out for two days and he didn't want to ask any longer nor wait.

"Please Naruto," the young master said as the lamp floated out of the master's hands and into the air.

The lamp twirled around in golden light and flooded Sasuke's bedroom with intense brightness. The young master closed his eyes as it become too violent for him to see. Suddenly the lamp disappeared and in its place appeared the golden haired boy.

Naruto floated down on the ground and stood in front of Sasuke. The young genie bowed slightly but remained silent while his master's frown deepened.

"You've been a lamp for two days! Why?" the young master demanded.

"I've been alive for so long master. It's hard to think with so many memories constantly rushing in your head," the genie said.

"Why don't you ever tell me about who you were in the past?" the young master asked as the genie grew uncomfortable.

"I was a king. What more do you need to know?" the young genie said with a sigh.

The young master frowned and turned away from his genie. He was upset that he still received distrust after all his efforts to make his genie feel comfortable. The young master laid down on his bed with his genie sitting down next to him.

"You still think I distrust you," Naruto said as he peered down at Sasuke.

"It's obvious that you still do," Sasuke said with a frown.

"No it's not like that! I don't distrust you Sasuke," Naruto said.

"Then what is it?" the young master asked.

"I'm just afraid of what you'll think of me," the young genie said with a sigh. "I was a terrible king! I was a cruel, power hungry and selfish person. I never cared about whom I hurt especially my own people. But even though I hurt them my village still loved me. I was the master that I am afraid that you'll become."

The genie looked away from his master as silent tears fell down his cheeks and he continued his tale.

"The elders saw my cruelty and they thought I was another young ruler that fallen victim to power. And I was. So at night when I was asleep they captured me and brought me to the Pyramid of the Dead. And as you saw in the pictures, I was tied down to a stone slab. There were priests gathered around me chanting some ancient ritual. And then I was dead." the young genie said. "But not entirely dead. When I woke up I remember being held prisoner in a lamp. Then I realized what had been done to me. I was being punished and taught a lesson. They stuffed my soul in a lamp and forced to me to become a genie."

"Do you want to know what I think?" Sasuke asked as the genie cried harder.

"You think badly of me," Naruto said as Sasuke laughed.

"I don't think badly of you. If you hadn't become a genie I would have never met you," Sasuke said as he hugged his genie. "Or should I say I would have never gotten the chance to steal you?"

"That's the first thing I said to you!" Naruto said with laughter not realizing that his chains just became thinner.


End file.
